This invention relates to auto hammers and, more particularly, to a portable auto hammer.
Auto hammers are commonly used portable tools. There are various different types of auto hammers. In accordance with the type of the power source utilized, auto hammers may be generally divided into two types, i.e., pneumatic auto hammers and electric auto hammers. In accordance with the working environment, auto hammers may also be divided into single-strike-action types and continuous-strike-action types. Auto hammers of the single-strike-action type are generally used to strike nails of smaller dimensions into softer objects such as wood boards. When nails of large dimension are considered, or when the material of the objects to be fixed is hard, nails cannot generally be stricken into the object by a single-strike-action type auto hammer. In this situation, the nails tend to be bent or seized, or even to damage the tool. In this case, auto hammers of the continuous-strike-action type are desired.